New Found Love
by Kraziee Gal
Summary: Updated! Parappa's feeling really depressed as he and Sunny have split up, but he soon begins to develop deep feelings for another girl, which brews jealousy in Sunny's heart. Parappa/Lammy pairing, rated T for lime scenes and violence later on. R&R!
1. Depression

Whew! There's a Parappa The Rapper/Um Jammer Lammy section here at last! I love these games almost as much as I love Final Fantasy, an' that's saying something! This story is a Parappa/Lammy fic, and it's rated R for lime scene(s) and a particular scene of violence later on, and in this chapter. Sorry to all Sunny Funny fans, I just don't think her and Parappa should be together! (Man, what would their kids look like?!?) Anyway, on with the fic, and if it sucks, don't flame me too bad (It burns!)  
  
  
New Found Love  
By Kawaii Vivi  
  
  
Chapter 1: Depression  
  
  
It was a dark, wet morning in Parappa town. The rain poured down, hammering on the roofs of many houses in the neighbourhood. In one particular house, we see a face we all recognise, Parappa The Rapper, sitting at his kitchen table, staring at the rain outside. The weather outside sets his mood perfectly, as today was the first day he and the girl of his dreams, Sunny Funny, would be just 'friends', and nothing more. After the town had got over 'Noodleization', Sunny and Parappa had just started to date, and he never felt happier, as he had only ever dreamed that Sunny Funny would go out with him. After a few months of happiness, Sunny had broken up with him, and this is what has made our little rapping pup so depressed. He sniffs and lets a few tears out of his closed eyes as he recalls Sunny's words exactly……  
' Parappa, you are a wonderful person, and a great guy, but I don't think we should see each other anymore…… because I've realised that over these past few months, I've really only liked you as a friend, and not in the way you like me. I'm terribly sorry, and I know you must feel really bad, but I can't help my feelings, and I'm afraid that I don't like you in that way. But we can still be good friends……'  
"Friends……?" Parappa choked out, squeezing his left fist tightly with his right paw " I really wonder what I did wrong……" He slowly rose from the chair he was sitting on to slowly walk towards the Patio doors leading to the back garden, which were now completely covered in speckles of rain water. He looked up to the sky, and, not being able to contain himself any longer, broke down crying.  
" I can't face life without her!" he sobbed, and leaned his forehead on the patio door, letting his tears run down his face and onto the cold, lino floor of his kitchen. It was only the sound of the phone ringing that brought him to his senses. Since there was no one else in the house to pick it up, he walked slowly into the lounge and picked up the phone.  
"……hello?" he answered with a great sense of depression in his voice.  
"Parappa? It's me, Lammy." The girl on the other end answered. She could tell he was upset by the tone of his voice, so she decided to ask him what had made him so sad. Parappa just stayed silent, but you could definitely hear sniffles and sobs in the background.  
" Parappa, what's wrong?" she asked again, but she still didn't get an answer from him. Knowing that this must be a real serious matter to have upset Parappa that much, she sighed and said……  
" Um…… I can't help you if you don't tell me what's upset you, so me and the girls are gonna come over and help you get through this, OK?" and with that, she put the phone down. Parappa really hadn't heard a word of that since his mind was somewhere else. He just guessed that Lammy wern't there no more, and dropped the receiver mindlessly. He then just slumped down onto one of the green chairs in his lounge, and stared blankly at the TV screen, even though it wasn't turned on. He drifted off into his thoughts though the silence, remembering some great times he had with Sunny, and then recalling what she had said to him yesterday. The sound of the doorbell brought him back to reality, so he jumped off the chair and answered the door. It was his three friends, the girl group known as MilkCan.  
"Hi." He said bluntly as he saw his friends through the doorway, though not making any kind of eye contact with them.  
"Parappa, you look awful! What's happened?!?" Katy Kat gasped as she saw the state of her friend…… his eyes were all red and puffy, and his light coloured fur looked all shaggy, like he hadn't washed in weeks. He said nothing as he led them to his lounge, and he slid down on the couch. Lammy decided to sit next to him, whilst Katy and Ma-san stood next to them.  
" Seriously Parappa, what has upset you so badly?" Lammy asked softly, lightly holding his paw in hers in a comforting way.  
"Must'a been pretty bad." Ma-san mumbled to Katy, who nodded in agreement, and was also surprised that she didn't come out with a sarcastic comment that she always does. Parappa just sniffed and hugged his friend who was standing next to him. Lammy, not prepared for this action, stumbled back slightly, then regained her balance. She returned his hug, although she struggled slightly to breathe.  
" Sunny……s-she broke up w-w-with me……" he stammered, sobbing on Lammy's shoulder. After hearing this, Katy sat down on the couch to hug him too.   
" Oh Parappa, that's dreadful……" Katy said sadly, totally sympathising for her friend. He sobbed a few more times and held onto his two friends tightly.  
"When'd she dump you?" Ma-san asked as she sat down on one of the chairs, in her language that only Lammy and Katy understood. Katy shot a glance at her for putting it like that.  
" What did she say?" Parappa asked, looking at Katy.  
"She said when did she break up with you?" Katy translated, making Ma-san's actual words sound a little more comforting.  
" Yesterday….." Parappa sniffed, his words sounding a little distorted "I took her out to the movies to see Dragon Warrior (I made this up, OK? That's why it sounds like a lame movie title…). During the movie, she seemed a little more distant towards me like she was in the past week. I don't know……. But it felt like she was trying to avoid me. I tried to hold her hand in the movie theatre, but she wouldn't let me, and that's when I sensed something was up with her. After the movie, we grabbed a Beard Burger, and then took a walk in the park. It was then that she said the reason she's been acting weird…… was because……b-because…… she realised that she only likes me as a friend, not in the way I like her……"   
Lammy sighed sadly, feeling bad for her dog friend when he told her the news.  
" I thought you and Sunny would always be together." Katy says sympathetically, hugging her friend a little tighter. Parappa nodded, and mumbled something like 'so did I'.  
"I bet he feels a lot better having the two of you cuddling him!" Ma-san snickers, unable to hold in her comments any longer. Katy said nothing but gave her a death glare.  
" Cut it out, Ma-san!" Lammy snapped angrily, which was actually a rare occurrence for her as she never gets angry easily since she's so shy and nervous.   
"Sorry, just tryin' to lighten the atmosphere, jeez!" Ma-san said in a slight shock, as this was only the second time she's seen Lammy get mad at her.  
Parappa stayed silent through out this small argument, as he was still too depressed to even care about what was happening. Katy sees him hang his head lower and nudges Lammy to stop arguing with Ma-san and say something to him.  
" Don't you worry Parappa……We will help you as best as we can to get through this." Lammy said to try and get him to feel a little bit better, and to get her mind off being angry.   
" Yeah…… If you need anything at all, you just tell us, K?" Katy adds, smiling slightly. Parappa looked up at his friends and smiled for the first time since they've been here.  
"Yeah, so don'cha be so depressed now, dogboy!" Ma-san smirks. Parappa looked confused for a moment, but smiled again after Katy had translated what Ma-san had just said.  
"T-thanks…..." he sniffed "It's nice to know I have such great friends." Lammy and Katy smiled back at him, and gave him a last hug before they rose from off the couch.   
" Well, we'd best get back to the studio to rehearse for our next gig." Katy said looking at her girlfriends. Ma-san nodded and jumped off the chair, ready to go.  
" You wanna come with us?" Lammy asked Parappa, who was still sitting on his couch. He looked up at the lamb and smiled as he nodded, knowing that going out and doing something with MilkCan is much better than moping around his house thinking of Sunny.  
" Ok, you can tell us what you think of our latest song!" Katy says with a bit of excitement and they all headed towards the front door. Parappa looked down at his shoes as he walked with his friends. He really wanted to try and stop feeling depressed, but for some reason, his mind won't let him, as he's still thinking of his ex-girlfriend. Ma-san notices this and pokes his back with one of her drumsticks.  
"Hey, hey! If you wanna hang around with us, you've gotta lighten yourself up!" she said with a frown.  
Although Parappa had no idea what she just said, he had a slight guess, since she told him about cheering up before and he had looked a bit depressed now. He just turned around, and sighed.  
" Sorry. But next time, don't poke me so hard, OK?" he then turned back round to see they were almost at MilkCan's studio.  
"I didn't even try to hurt you, ya little wuss!" Ma -san mumbled as she scratched the back of her head with one of her drumsticks.   
When the gang finally reached the studio, Katy opened the double doors and they were inside. Parappa sweatdropped as he looked around and saw empty cans of cola and empty Chinese containers everywhere, as well as wires and cables spread across the floor.  
" I thought I told you to tidy up!" Katy growled angrily at Ma-san, who just simply shrugged.   
"You helped make the mess, so why should I have to tidy up after you like a little slave?" she said calmly, whilst looking at Katy's angry face.  
" Because I paid you to do it!" she yelled, getting really peeved.  
"You paid me already by giving me $20 yesterday. So, deals off……unless you give me another $20 to try and start again……" she smirked as she held out her large paw, ready to receive $20. Katy growled and then triggered off an insult war between her and the smallest MilkCan member. Lammy just sighed and sat down, reaching for her guitar and plucking a few chords.  
" Why all the mess?" Parappa asked Lammy, mainly out of curiosity.  
" We all slept here last night, and we all were famished at about 11 o'clock, so we ordered some food." Lammy answered, still playing a few chords on her guitar. " Then Katy paid Ma-san $20 to clean up the studio in the morning after we all went home. As always, she hasn't done it……" she giggles softly to herself as she watches her friends bombarding each other with insults. Parappa looks at this and laughs lightly, the first time he's laughed since yesterday. Lammy notices this, and gives him a small smile.  
" We'll help you Parappa, so let's try and laugh a little more, huh?" she suggests. Parappa nods and smiles back at her. He then reaches out and grabs her paw in a friendly way, as if to say 'Thanks.' Although Lammy knew this, her shy side kicked in and she blushed. Feeling her cheeks going red, she quickly turned away, and looked at Katy and Ma-san, who were still angry at each other.  
" You guys, quit it now!" Lammy calls over, hoping to make her feel a little more easy. Katy and Ma-san look over to their two friends, and know that they should be rehearsing, so they quit fighting, and decide that they should all help tidy the mess. Parappa got up to lend a hand, but Katy insisted that he didn't need to, as he didn't make any of it, so he sat back down on the floor, and leaned his back against the wall. He slowly closed his eyes as he fell into a light sleep……  
  
  
  
(Authors Note: The start of this dream is from the first two weeks they started going out)  
  
Parappa and Sunny Funny were both sitting in the Ice Cream Parlour, eating their chocolate and vanilla sundaes. Parappa smiled at his flower friend sitting across from him and held her hand softly in his paw. Sunny swallowed a mouthful of her dessert and smiled back at him, whilst squeezing his paw lightly.  
" You look lovely today Sun." Parappa said as he looked into her eyes, his smile growing a little bit bigger.  
" Why, thank you Parappa." Sunny said whilst blushing slightly from his compliment. They both sat in silence for a while so they could eat a little more of their ice cream, although they were still staring into each other's eyes.  
" So, what's the lovely Sunny Funny doing tonight?" he asked her whilst swallowing a mouthful of his chocolate sundae.  
" Why, I think I'm busy tonight……" she says teasingly.  
" Oh really?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow.  
" I'm spending time with my boyfriend tonight." She giggled. Parappa laughed too and squeezed her hand a little tighter.  
" You know, my life's a lot brighter now you're my girlfriend……" Parappa whispered softly as he leaned across the table towards Sunny.  
" You're so sweet……" Sunny whispered back, as she leaned forwards too…… their faces drawing closer and closer, when all of a sudden, Sunny grabs a fork out of her pocket and slams it into his chest, right into his heart. Parappa howls in pain as he stumbles back, though Sunny doesn't let go of the handle. When she pulls it back, she pulls out his heart, smirking cruelly.  
" You won't be needing this no more……" she sneered as she plucked it from off the top of the fork, and slammed it in the garbage. Parappa looked at her in pure horror as his face grew pale, and started to fall to the ground.  
" I…… thought…… you…… loved me……" he managed to choke out. Sunny just looked down at him and laughed.  
"Why would I ever waste my emotions on a pathetic little doormat like you?" she smirked evilly whilst looking into his bloodshot eyes. " Why, I simply did what any girl would do if they were going out with you…… use you, and then throw you away!" she then laughed and walked out the parlour, still laughing like a maniac. Parappa choked as he looked around, no one even paying attention, as if they hadn't seen what had just happened. He suddenly coughed and collapsed on the ground, no longer breathing……  
  
  
  
  
"ARRGGGHHHH!!!" Parappa screamed as he sat up, sweating from that nightmare. His friends immediately ran to his side and sat down beside him.  
"Jesus, what the hell happened?" Ma-san said, a little annoyed from that sudden scream. Parappa had no idea what she said, so he asked Katy what she said.  
" She said what's happened?" Katy translated. After settling for a while, he told his friends what had happened in his daydream. Lammy and Katy again took this opportunity to hug their friend, whilst Ma-San just said "Wow, that sucks."  
" Parappa, it's gonna be OK……" Lammy said reassuringly, and at that time, Katy nodded in agreement.  
Parappa just simply sniffled, and tried to shake all thoughts of what has just happened from his mind, but to no avail. He sniffled as a tear ran down his cheek, dreading that he'll never get over Sunny, and his life will be miserable forever……  
  
  
  
Woah, it looks like our favourite rapping pup will never get over Sunny…… I hope that the dream wasn't too horrible…… but then again, this is an R Rated story…… anyways, please read and review, and I'll try and update as soon as poss! 


	2. Thoughts And Feelings

Heeeeeeere's chapter 2! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 2: Thoughts and Feelings  
  
  
" I'll be fine……" Parappa said as he rose from off the floor, forcing Lammy and Katy to let go of him, shaking a little due to fright from his dream. He looked around to see that the studio was MUCH tidier, and that all the instruments were set, ready to be played.  
"Um…… aren't you guys gonna rehearse?" He asked. Katy looked at him sheepishly and walked towards her Bass, picking it up off the floor, and ready to play. Lammy and Masan followed suit quickly, and soon enough, they were ready to begin rehearsing. Parappa found a seat, and sat down, to listen to his friends' music, but he now was thinking of other, more important matters, like Sunny Funny. What happened in the dream he had was exactly like what Sunny had done to him in real life, only emotionally, not physically. He sighed sadly to himself and scratched the back of his neck, wondering what he had done to make her feel the need to break up with him. She said it was because she didn't feel the same way about him like he felt for her, but he suspects it could have been something else, although he wasn't totally sure what…….  
"Hey, dog boy! Look at us, and not the damn ground!" Masan yelled angrily at him, clashing her drumsticks together. Parappa looked up, but he had no clue what the girl had just yelled at him.  
"Masan, he still feels depressed about Sunny. Go easy on him, OK?" Lammy says whilst looking at her dog friend sitting in the chair across from them.  
'At least Lammy and Katy are understanding about how I feel.' He thought as he fidgeted in his chair to try and get a little more comfortable 'At least I have my friends to count on.' He looks at Lammy and gives her a small smile.  
" Thanks Lam." He said, and he finally began to look and feel a little more happy without anyone having to tell him to. Masan just shook her head, with a huge frown still on her face.  
"God, you're having to have girls back you up. You're such a wuss!" She grumbled. Katy heard this and snatches one of the drumsticks out of Masan's hand, and uses it to smack her square in her head. Masan yelps slightly, and rubs her head. If looks could kill, Katy would be dead by now, as Masan looks extremely pissed off.  
" Stop teasing Parappa!" Katy hissed at her.  
"What? It's not like he knows what I'm saying about him." Masan says through gritted teeth whilst still giving Katy a death glare.  
" That's not the point!" Lammy butted in, leaving Parappa confused whilst his three friends argued. Katy and Masan also looked a bit confused, since this is the first argument they've had where Lammy has joined in as well.  
" He's having a hard time right now, as his girlfriend had just dumped him, and all you've done is just make fun of him, or make suggestive comments. Just leave him alone! The lamb suddenly blurted out, giving Masan an angry stare. When she finally realised what she had said, the anger she felt had suddenly turned to embarrassment, and her face went bright red, and turned around to face the wall so no one could see her. Parappa, hearing this sudden outburst, also went a slight shade of red, as he's feeling slightly embarrassed for having two girls stick up for him.  
"L-l-let's just play……" Lammy stammered, clutching her guitar tightly. Parappa nodded and mumbled something like ' that sounds good to me.' Katy gave Lammy a peculiar glance, and reached for her Bass, which she had slammed on the floor in anger whilst arguing with Masan. Masan just smirked to herself, and began to beat her drumsticks together in rock 'n' roll fashion.  
"And a one, two, a one, two, three four!" Katy yelled out, and then they started playing their song, with Katy singing, Lammy jamming on her guitar, and Masan beating her drums loudly. Parappa felt special as he was the only one too have heard Milkcan's latest song. As if he was under some unknown force, he slowly began to move his feet in rhythm with the music, and then sooner or later, he got out of his chair and began to dance in time with the tune. Lammy notices this and laughs slightly, but she carries on with her playing, not wanting to be distracted, as she knew that would cause her to make a mistake. When the song was over, the girls set their instruments (or in Masan's case, her drumsticks) down on the ground, and looked at Parappa as if to say 'What do you think?' Parappa looked at his friends with excitement.  
"Wow! That was AWESOME! Your next gig is gonna be huge!" he called over to them, still dancing a little. " Can you guys play it again one more time?" he asked as he walked over to his friends.  
"Wish we could, but it's starting to get late, and I'm pretty tired." Katy says, yawning. Masan yawns too, and stretches her long arms before jumping off her chair to pack up her drum set. Parappa looks confused.  
"We've only been here a short while!" he exclaims. Katy sighed and shook her head.  
"No, you were asleep for a few hours, and we didn't wanna wake you." She said whilst helping Masan to pack her drum set away.  
"Yeah, an' you were sleeping like a widdle baby!" Masan smirked, causing Katy to laugh as well. Parappa just shrugged, as he had no idea what she said.  
"Glad you liked our song." Lammy says as she walks towards Parappa, who was a bit disappointed that the day has passed by so quickly.  
"Yeah, it was great." He says whilst lifting the rim of his hat up slightly to scratch his forehead, then replacing it when he was done. " I think that Milkcan is the coolest. Not only do you sound better than most bands out there, but you're all my friends too." Lammy blushed at his compliment, and smiled shyly.  
"I-I dunno…… if we're that cool." she said before she turned her face away to make sure that Parappa could not see her blush. Parappa notices this and laughs a little bit.  
'Huh…… she looks kinda cute when she does that.' Parappa thinks to himself as he stares at his lamb friend, until his sudden thought made him go a little pale.   
'Woah, did I just think that?!? Scratch that thought, I thought of nothing!' he suddenly shakes his head and backs off a little, as he can feel the temperature in his cheeks slowly rising.  
"Uh…… I'll see you tomorrow Lam." He says before heading towards the door.  
"Umm…… yeah, see you then." She says, twiddling her fingers shyly. Parappa yells out his goodbyes to the other girls, before heading out the door, closing it behind him.   
'Why do I always have to blush like that?' Lammy asks herself in deep thought ' It's so embarrassing! And why do I keep blushing deeply when Parappa says something nice to me? Naw, it couldn't be…… what I think it is…… could it? No…… just……just erase that thought Lammy!' she sighs and turns around, to see Katy and Masan looking at her strangely.  
"Alright Lammy, what's the deal with you and Parappa?" Katy says, getting straight to the point. Lammy just shrugs, trying to look less timid about this particular subject.  
"I-I don't know what you mean……" she mumbles, twiddling her fingers again.   
"Oh come on! I saw how you stuck up for him, and that little conversation you two just had. And you blushed every time he said something nice to you……" Katy stopped in mid sentence to giggle as she saw Lammy turn a bright red.  
"See? You're even blushing now!" Katy exclaimed, swishing her tail.   
"Oh, looks like our little girl is becoming a woman!" Masan snickered, sending Katy into a laughing fit.  
"S-stop it, both of you!" Lammy stammered, picking her guitar up from off the floor and slinging it over her shoulder. "Parappa is just a friend, that's all. Uh, yeah…… nothing more……" she turned to head for the door, then stopped to peak again when she could hear Katy and Masan still talking about it.  
" I……I was just helping him feel a little better because he felt really depressed after Sunny dumped him. It's what any true friend would've done in this kind of situation." She said whilst looking back at her friends.  
"Cool. Whatever you say Lam." Masan smirks as she continues to pack up her stuff.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at 1 o'clock for rehearsal. Don't be late, OK?" Katy says as she slings her Bass on her shoulder, whilst also carrying a few parts of Masan's drum set.  
"OK, see you guys later." Lammy called, and exited the studio, to head for her apartment building. She sighed as she walked in the darkness, looking down at her shoes whilst she is lost in thought. Could it be that she is starting to have a crush on her friend?  
' No…… I can't have a crush on Parappa……' Lammy thought to herself as she suddenly stopped under a dimly lit lamp post outside Beard Burger. ' He's only just managing to get over his last relationship…… and we're all only trying to help him through a hard time…… but if that's the case, how come I blush a lot more than I used to when he's around? Aghh, this is givin' me a headache!' she stamps her foot in exasperation, and turns around to see Parappa, coming out of a 'Open Til Late' corner shop, with a few candy bars in his hand. Lammy blushed instantly at the sight of him, but gave him a small smile.  
"H-hi…… I thought you would've been home by now." She said as he walked over to her.  
"I was hungry…… for chocolate." Parappa mumbled through his munching of his Toffee Crisp bar. He then held out another one in his hand, offering it to his friend. She slowly takes it out of his hand, her cheeks going a little more red.  
"Thanks…… I'm pretty hungry too." She said before she took a big bite out of the candy bar.  
"That's OK Lam." Parappa says whilst licking his fingers " Nothing better than a candy bar after a long day, huh?" he then looks up at the dim light coming from the lamp post, as if he was really thinking about something. Lammy just shifted her feet about nervously, whilst snacking on her candy bar.  
"I just really wanna thank you guys……" Parappa says quietly whilst still looking up at the light. "If it wasn't for you all, I probably would have spent the whole day moping around my house, getting upset about Sunny."  
"Aww, it…… it's no biggie……" Lammy giggled whilst looking at him in his deep thought look. He's not normally like that, as he never thinks that much.  
" Oh, and thanks for backing me up against Masan's comments!" he laughed, which then quickly turned serious for a second after he has a chance to think about what he just said "I mean, not that I can't defend myself or anything, or that I need a girl to defend me, or anything…… yeah….. heh heh……" he stutters quickly, sweat dropping. There's a brief silence for a second, before they both started to laugh. This carried on for a few seconds, until Lammy sighs lightly and looks up at the moon. Parappa looks at her and he could swear that the light from it is reflecting in her eyes, making him feel a little light inside.  
'Man, her eyes are so…….so beaut- woah, w-wait a minute! I'm thinking like this again! I can't feel like this for another girl already…… Sunny only dumped me yesterday night, so how can I start developing feelings for someone else already?!? Could it be that I…… I didn't like Sunny…… as much as I thought I did? Naw, that's stupid! I'd would've known that if that was true!'  
"Parappa? You home in there?" Lammy shouts whilst waving her paw in front of his eyes, interrupting those thoughts he had in his mind.  
"Y-yeah, I'm here……" he laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He suddenly looked at his watch, and noticed it was getting a little too late for them to be out on the streets.  
"Hey, would you like me to walk you home?" Parappa suddenly blurted out, not really thinking about what he said and covers his mouth with his paw. Lammy blushes a little more, twiddling her fingers nervously whilst she nods her head, smiling. He then gentlemanly holds out his paw for her to take to lead her to her home. She takes it slowly, and they begin to walk to Lammy's apartment building under the moonlight. They didn't talk much, as the street was lovely and quiet and neither of them wanted to spoil it, since it's always so noisy and busy during the day. Besides, they were way too lost in thought to talk anyway. Parappa just looks into Lammy's eyes for a brief moment and smiles to himself as he got back to concentrating on walking on the path in front of him. However, Lammy had noticed him do this, so she giggles lightly and squeezes his paw a little tighter, making him look back at her and they gave each other a smile.  
Sometime later, they were standing in front of Lammy's apartment building, both of them a little disappointed that they now have to say goodbye.  
"W-well, here we are." Lammy says whilst looking up at her apartment on one of the higher floors.  
" Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He says, slowly letting go of her paw and taking a few steps backwards in the direction he needs to go to get home.  
" So, I'll see you then, and try to think of some comments to say back at Masan tomorrow." She smirks, trying to cover up her nervousness.  
" R-Right. Count on it Lam." He says with a smile before waving goodbye to her and walking off to his own home. Lammy just simply waved, even when he wasn't looking anymore, with a smile on her face.  
" See ya." She whispered into the night air before going inside the building, and heading up to her apartment. Hundreds of thoughts poured into her head as she climbed up the many stairs before she finally is standing outside her apartment. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her house keys, and lets herself in. She calls out to see if her parents were home from work yet, but no response came, so they obviously weren't. She collapses down on her couch to finally come up with some answers to those thoughts that have invaded her mind all day.  
' This is so strange…… I've never felt anything like this before! I remember once liking Parappa a little bit before he started going out with Sunny, but even then, I didn't feel like this! It's so weird that now Sunny has dumped him, I keep feeling these…… strange emotions. They feel nice, but also make me feel a little uncomfortable at the same time……' she suddenly reaches out to play with the ends of her short, red hair and stares up at the ceiling.  
' I wonder if he's feeling the same things…… I mean, he was blushing too in the studio…… and he held my paw to walk me home……' she sighs happily as she recalls that moment, before her eyes widened with shock ' Why did I just do that?!? Was I that happy that he held my paw as he walked me home?!?' she suddenly stops playing with her hair to look at the paw he held whilst walking her home. She smiles as she reaches out and touches it lightly with her fingers on her other paw. She sat like that for a while, before it suddenly dawns on her…… the answer to why she feels this way about Parappa……   
"Oh my God……" she gasps in disbelief "Could it be?"  
  
Almost at the exact same time Lammy ha climbed up to her apartment, Parappa had just got home, letting himself in with his house keys, as his parents were asleep upstairs. He too, headed up there to his own room, where he collapsed on his bed, feeling a lot happier tonight. His happiness soon faded as he started to have hundreds of thoughts pouring into his head at the same time.  
"Oh Man……" he mumbled to himself as he pulls his hat off his head, and lets it drop down to the floor. ' Why am I feeling this way whenever I'm around Lammy? It's so weird…… I've never felt like this when I used to be around Sunny…… this feelings a lot stronger! How could I feel the same way about Lammy like I did for Sunny Funny? She only dumped me yesterday! How could I develop a crush for another girl so darn quick?' he suddenly shakes his head when he recalls a particular word he just thought of……  
"Crush?" he says out loud as he looks up at his ceiling ' I had a crush on Sunny Funny…… and what I'm feeling now is a lot stronger. So, if what I felt before was a crush, than maybe…… what I'm feeling now, is something a lot more. Oh god, could it be……' and at that exact moment, they both shook their heads from where they were, sat up, and said out loud……  
  
"Could it be that I'm…… falling in love with him/her?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's been a while, I was doin' some other stuff. Anyways, please read and review! 


	3. Tension's Rising

I should've put this up with chapter one, but being the silly bitch that I am, I forgot. So, here's the…… disclaimer (just in case!): I don't own Parappa The Rapper or Um Jammer Lammy. If I did, I'd be RICH by creating one of the world's best games! (Smiles at thought of owning them) Ahem…… anyways, on with the fic! (By the way, sorry for leaving it so late…… I'm such a lazy person!)  
Chapter 3: Tension's Rising  
Lammy slowly opened her eyes to find herself on her couch, with the sunlight pouring in through the window. She must have slept whilst in deep thought about a certain rapping dog the night before. She slowly sat up on the couch, stretching her arms whilst letting out a huge yawn, then smirked as she heard loud snoring from her father in her parents bedroom. She looked at her green watch (which said 12:16) and decided to get ready for rehearsal, so she got up to get changed into some fresh clothes (Which is the exact same outfit she always wears! Man, the characters must have an unlimited supply of the same clothing..….) and to make herself some pancakes for breakfast. She wasn't really concentrating on what she was doing as she was busy thinking of other things, and ended up putting the whole syrup jar on her pancakes. She cursed when she realised her mistake, but then sighs deeply as she stares out the window, watching the clouds go by in the sky.  
' Man…… so this is what love feels like.' She thinks to herself as she throws her plate of syrup away ' Or, at least I think it's love. It certainly would explain a lot. But, why do I feel this way about someone I know I can't have? Parappa is still getting over Sunny, and I know he only likes me as a friend……' she grabs some money off the side so she could grab a burger for her breakfast so she wouldn't be hungry during rehearsal ' Sunny must've been mad to dump him. He's cool, polite, friendly, cute……' she sighs happily at the last thought of her dog friend, but soon changed to sadness as she truly thought it could never happen.  
' Him and Sunny will make up, for sure. Me and Parappa are just not meant to be……' she writes a notice explaining to her parents where she's gone, then grabs her guitar and walks out of the apartment.  
Sometime later, Lammy reaches Beard Burger and orders herself a Bacon Breakfast Burger with an Orange Juice. She goes to sit down by an empty table, when she looks over to see Katy…… and Sunny Funny. Lammy couldn't help but feel a little ticked off at the sunflower girl for making Parappa feel so low, but she still walked over to sit with Katy.  
"Hey Lam!" Katy said with a smile when she saw her friend sit with them.  
"Hello Lammy." Sunny says whilst sipping on her Orange Juice. Lammy simply gives a small smile and sits down in the empty space beside Katy, mindlessly munching on her burger. Katy ears droop a bit when she senses something is wrong with her friend, and looks over at Sunny as if to say ' She's feeling really down.' Sunny nods in agreement and decides to help her friend.  
"Lammy, what's wrong?" Sunny asks, leaning over to hear what the lamb's problems are. Lammy just mumbles something through her eating, which was barely audible to Sunny and Katy. Something tells her she shouldn't mention her feelings for Parappa in front of Sunny, but on the other hand, she dumped him, so it's kind of clear that she doesn't feel that way about him. So, she decides to tell her friends her problems.  
" I…… I-I think I'm in love." Lammy stutters quietly. Sunny and Katy's eyes widened in shock when they heard her. Wow, they didn't expect THAT was the problem.  
"You-you're in love?" Sunny asks in disbelief. Lammy just nods slowly, not really being able say anything right now. Katy wasn't really sure she heard her friend properly, as this was Lammy, and the Lammy she knows is way too nervous and shy to feel this way about any guy.  
" Are you sure that you just don't 'like' him like him? Because sometimes when people feel they're in love, they really only just 'like' them like them." Katy says in a concerned tone, obviously worried about the well being of her best friend. Lammy shakes her head, lifting up her breakfast to eat a little bit more.  
"N-no. This feels a lot stronger than a crush. I'm pretty sure it's love. But…… I know he only likes me as a friend……" Lammy whispers behind her burger, taking a big bite out of it. Katy then smiles, happy that her friend finally knows what it's like to love someone, but then another thought crosses her mind, which scares her a little bit.  
' Oh God! It's not Parappa, is it?!?' she thinks to herself in a panic, remembering how her and Ma-san teased Lammy about Parappa yesterday, and how she's starting to act a little more shy and blush a little more around him. Lammy sighs as she looks into her empty Orange Juice cup.  
"Damn, it's all gone……" she murmurs to herself.  
"Hey, I'll get you another one." Sunny says with a smile as she gets up off her chair. Lammy smiles, as if to say 'thanks', them turns back to look at Katy, who's actually looking a bit pale.  
"You feeling OK?" Lammy asks her. Katy nods quickly and leans closer to Lammy.  
"Lammy, you're not in love with…… Parappa, are you?" she whispers very quietly so the sunflower girl cannot hear her. Lammy blushes immediately at this question, but she decides to let her best friend know and simply nods. Katy's ears droop instantly at the lamb's reply.  
" Then what the hell you telling Sunny for?!? She's not exactly gonna be thrilled, is she?" the cat hisses.  
"Well, she DID dump him you know, so she can't exactly feel that way about him if she did that, can she?"  
Lammy says whilst she still stares into the empty cup.  
"Yeah, but she might be a bit jealous, you know? She only broke up with him a few days ago……" Katy warned, who took a small bite out of her chicken burger. Lammy's ears suddenly drop as she now begins to realise that Katy could be right about Sunny being jealous. She sighs loudly and crushes the empty cup in her hand.  
" B-but, I'm already half way through telling her that I'm in love with someone……won't she wanna know who it is?" Katy thinks for a second, not noticing Sunny coming over to the table with three drinks on a tray……  
" Then make someone up! Now ain't the time to blab to Sunny that you are in love with her ex-boyfriend Lammy!" Katy said loud enough for Sunny to hear. Sunny's eyes widened at what Katy said, and she almost dropped the tray of drinks.  
"E-e-excuse me?" she stuttered as she approached the table. Katy sweat dropped and turned to see a rather shocked looking Sunny, making her feel rather frightened. Lammy looked at Katy angrily as if to say 'You and your big mouth!' and then shot a worried glance at Sunny as if she was going to apologise a million times.  
" S-Sunny…… I was going to tell you it was Parappa, I really was! I'm so…… so sorry!" she blurted quickly, and she got up and turned around, getting ready to run out of the restaurant as fast she possibly could. Katy stopped her by gripping her arm tightly, in an attempt to make her panicked friend calm down. Although Lammy put up a slight struggle, she eventually calmed down and sat back down in her seat, resting her head on her paws. Sunny still hadn't said a word, making this situation a tad more awkward.  
" Look Sunny…… I……" Lammy started before she trailed off into silence, looking at Katy for help.   
" Sunny, Lammy's not doing this to hurt you, you know? She must genuinely feel this way for her to say stuff about it." Katy said reassuringly, although she didn't really know what to say, as she only just found out about this too. Lammy looked up to see Sunny had now replaced her look of shock with a look of sadness.  
" Look Sunny, in case this makes you feel better, I'm never going to act on this Parappa thing, OK? I know he still loves you and I think you should……" she suddenly paused to think about what she was going to say next, but she said it anyway……  
"I think…… you guys should get back together." She whispered. Sunny then looks down at Lammy and she suddenly gives her an icy cold stare through narrowed eyes, making the lamb feel very uneasy.  
" How dare you feel this way about Parappa! I only broke up with him a few days ago and here you are, finally about to make a move on him! I really thought you were my friend Lammy!" she screamed into the lamb's face, scaring the wits out of her as she slumped down into her chair. Sunny turns her back towards Lammy, whilst angrily taping her foot on the floor. You could hear the sunflower girl huffing, but other than that there was pure silence, as everyone in the restaurant had turned around to watch the event. Katy suddenly says something to help back up her frightened friend.  
" Sunny, you're acting as if you two are still together! YOU broke up with him!" Sunny doesn't turn around, but Katy could sense the cold stare in her eyes.  
" That was only a few days ago! She only waits a few days after the break up until she blabs how she (does Doctor Evil 'Laser' hand thingy on next word. You know what I mean…..^_^ )'genuinely' feels about my ex-boyfriend! Huh! I think she's just a little desperate to get a boyfriend so she moves in on a single guy the second he becomes available!" she hisses cruelly. Katy's ears instantly droop when she heard that insult to her friend, and sits back, unable to do anything to calm down the fuming Sunny Funny. Lammy just sits there and says nothing, but her eyes are slowly filling with tears as she listens to the flower girl beat her senseless with cruel words. Sunny then turns around to face Katy Kat, who is lost for words at this point.  
"And you! Saying to make someone up to cover up that bitch's words! We've been friends for years Katy, and you were the one person who I thought I could truly trust!" she yelled. Then, Katy finally snaps, and shot up out of her seat and stared at Sunny straight in the face.  
" Because I had a suspicion that you'd react like this, even though YOU were the one to end the relationship! I remember you acting like this when a girl said she loved your other ex Brett (Made him up, he was a dog too!) for a long period of time before he went out with you, and then you dumped him and he went out with her! And what Lammy feels IS genuine, as I remember before you two started dating, she told me she had a slight crush on Parappa, but deep down she knew his heart belonged to you. So don't you even THINK about her saying that just to hurt you or that she's desperate for a boyfriend, because she has real feelings, unlike the cold, icy veined witch that YOU are!" she yelled in her face. Sunny's eyes widened at the last part of Katy speech, then she simply said 'hmph!' and stomped out the door, leaving the angry Katy and upset Lammy to ponder in their thoughts back in the restaurant. There was a long silence before Katy huffed loudly and saw everyone was still staring at their table.  
" What are YOU all staring at?!?" she snapped, making everyone go back to what they were doing. She suddenly looked at Lammy, who now had a tear streaked face. Katy anger quickly vanished as she helped Lammy up and they walked out of Beard Burger to their studio for a proper talk. They didn't notice Sunny sneering at them from around the corner, her fists balled up in fury.  
' You could be right about Parappa still being in love with me Lammy……' Sunny thought as she watched her two former friends walk down the street ' That's why I'm going to go back with him, just to see you feel sad and wretched!' she smirked at her last thought, and headed on down to Parappa's house, not noticing the dark figure behind her in the alley she was standing near……  
" So, she wants to get Lammy too…… I think I could use someone like her……" the figure cackled before looking on in the direction Lammy went in with a look of pure hatred on their face.  
" Just you wait, Lammy…… just you wait……  
I'm working on the next chapter right now! Will Parappa tell Sunny he loves Lammy? How far will Sunny go to see Lammy pay? Who is the dark figure? Find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
